


Proposal

by aburnishedthrone



Series: domestic mazlek fics [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aburnishedthrone/pseuds/aburnishedthrone
Summary: Joe proposes to Rami in the same spot where they had their first date.





	Proposal

Joe and Rami date for three years before Joe proposes. 

They’ve been living together for a year and a half. Joe moved into the large apartment Rami had been renting while he filmed Mr. Robot. Joe likes living with Rami. It’s nice to go to sleep and wake up each day with Rami beside him. 

But they do want to buy a house of their own. Something they both can pick out and decorate together. Joe wants to stay in New York. His family is here and Rami films Mr. Robot in the city. He and Rami both want a big house with a lot of space. Somewhere quiet so no one tries to bother them. They both love the city but being famous means little privacy. They want a place to call theirs.

He thinks it’ll be nice to move into a house as an engaged couple. Or a married couple. Whatever happens first. Joe has a lot of big life moments he wants to experience with Rami. A house. Marriage. A dog. Maybe kids one day. 

But first he needs to propose. 

Joe’s known he wanted to marry Rami from their very first date. He pined after him for years after all. But on that first date he’d looked at Rami and known that this was it for him. Joe didn’t want anyone else. He wanted Rami to be his husband.

He buys the ring in secret. He spends hours picking one out and making sure it’s perfect. Rami doesn’t like anything too showy. So it’s a normal gold band. Nothing extravagant. But Joe has the month, day and year of their first date inscribed inside.

He’s nervous when he picks up the ring. Even more nervous when he tries to hide it in their apartment. He puts it somewhere Rami can’t find it, hidden in a pair of old gym shorts that are then shoved into a pair of old sneakers.

Now he just has to pick the perfect time to propose.

Joe decides to propose on Rami’s birthday. But then he can’t figure out where to propose. He doesn’t want anywhere too public. Nowhere people will make a scene about it. Rami would never forgive him.

But he doesn’t want to just to it at home either. He wants to make it special and memorable. Inspiration strikes when Rami makes a comment one day about their first date.

“Remember that restaurant we went to for our first date? The one near the water?”

Joe nods. “Sure. What about it?”

“We haven’t been back there since.” Rami smiles at him shyly. “It’d be nice to go back one day.”

Joe realizes that the restaurant would be the perfect spot to propose. It’s quiet and out of the way. But it’s also very romantic. So he books a table for the night of Rami’s birthday.

Rami is surprised and pleased when Joe tells him where they’re going. 

“You remembered,” he says.

“I remember everything you tell me,” Joe says. The weight of the ring box in his pocket makes him nervous. He keeps patting his pocket to make sure it’s still there.

He’s nervous during dinner while Rami chats away. He’s trying to think of his speech in his head but he can’t concentrate. He just wants to blurt it out whenever he opens his mouth. 

“Thank you for the birthday dinner,” Rami says once dessert comes out to the table. He’s ordered the same chocolate cake he got three years ago.

Joe can barely finish his own dessert. He’s too nervous. He’s decided that he’ll wait until after dinner to propose. They can take a walk along the water while the sun sets. Just like their first date.

He suggests the walk to Rami once they leave the restaurant. Rami is happy to go along with it.

“This is nice,” Rami says. He smiles at Joe. “Very romantic.”

“I need to ask you something,” Joe says.

Rami looks at him. He looks a little worried. Joe supposes blurting out that he needs to talk isn’t the best intro.

“It’s nothing bad,” Joe says. He laughs and it sounds a little strained. 

“Okay,” Rami says slowly. Now he looks confused.

Joe waits until they’re completely alone. He pulls the ring box from his pocket. His hand is clenched shut around it nervously. Rami’s eyes start to widen when Joe kneels down.

“I love you more than I can say, Rami. I had a whole speech planned out. But I think you’d have been embarrassed by that. So I just want to say that I’d like to spend the rest of my life with you.” Joe takes a deep breath. Rami is looking at him like he can’t believe this is happening. “Will you marry me, Rami?”

Rami stares at him, speechless. Then he starts to smile. “Yes.”

“You will?” Joe asks hopefully.

“Yes, I’ll marry you.” He’s beaming so hard as he reaches down to kiss Joe. 

Joe wraps his arms around Rami and he’s unable to stop smiling. Joe slips the gold band on Rami’s finger after they part.

“I love it,” Rami says, looking at the ring on his finger. He can’t stop smiling either. He looks so happy. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Rami smiles at him, looking like he wants to cry. “I can’t believe you proposed. On my birthday. And I didn’t think you could ever be more romantic than you were on our first date.”

Joe laughs, feeling a little like he also wants to cry. They’re engaged. They’re going to get married. Three years ago he went on his first date with Rami and thought he couldn’t ever be happier. He knows now that he was wrong. This moment is better than anything else. It’s one he’ll remember forever.

He’s going to get to spend the rest of his life with the man he loves. Nothing will beat that.


End file.
